A Moment
by idealrain
Summary: <html><head></head>Maggie just needs a moment.  Ficlet post 4/25/10 episode. I don't own Days or its' characters.</html>


A Moment

Maggie just needs a moment. Ficlet post 4/25/10 episode. I don't own Days or its' characters.

"_If you take her in, you won't see me anymore."_

"_Fine."_

Maggie walked into her house and sat down at the table. She stared at her phone, hoping he would call, hoping she would get the nerve to change her mind.

"_You don't get to choose my friends, Victor!"_

"_I don't want to see her take advantage of you!"_

A little over a year ago, she lost the love of her life and now the person she want the most was just across town. But he was just as lost to her as Mickey was.

"_She's a drunk, Maggie!"_

"I'm_ a drunk, Victor!"_

Oh, how easy would a nice Channadony slide down her throat or a shot of bourbon. Maggie licked her lips. Mmmm. But no, water or tea would have to do with a call to her sponsor as a side.

"_She has ruined my family!"_

"Maggie?" Chloe walked in. Maggie looked at her, the reason she lost Victor and Melanie, and felt disgust. She closed her eyes, unable to look at Chloe anymore.

"_If you take her in, you won't see me anymore."_

"_Fine."_

"I need…" Maggie felt bile rising in her throat. "I need a moment right now, o.k.? Just leave me alone!" Maggie walked upstairs and crawled into bed. _I lost Victor and Melanie. Oh, God, I can't survive this. I lost too much._ She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart?" Julie gently shook Maggie awake. "You look horrible."<p>

"Mmm. What time is it?" Maggie slowly woke up. _"If you take her in, , you won't see me anymore."_ "Oh,God…Victor…"

"It's ten-thirty. You missed work tonight. You also didn't answer either one of your phones or knocks at the door which was locked," Julie brushed a strand of red hair back. "Are you sick?"

"Oh. Oh, no. The kids! Are the kids o.k.?"

"We don't know anything new. Maggie, are you o.k.? I had to pick the lock to get in here and when I saw you…"

"You know how to pick a lock?" Maggie asked, distracted.

"Yeah, Doug taught me and the door's lock is really simple. Although I'm really out of practice…anyway what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"It's over," Maggie said, simply.

"What is over?"

"Victor…" Maggie shook her head.

"You and Victor… You and Victor were dating? Ah, I missed that one."Julie said.

"He gave me an ultitimate and I made the choice."

"Is the choice the strung-out opera diva down in the kitchen?" Julie asked.

"Yeah."

"Not one of your better choices," Julie said.

"I know," Maggie cried.

"Shhhh." Julie climbed into bed, "I'm so sorry, darling."

"I wanted him so much and now…."Maggie sobbed.

"Maggie, darling, it will be o.k." Julie said.

"I don't believe you," Maggie said.

Julie stared into Maggie's eyes. "Do you need to talk to Christine?"

"Um."

"Maggie, are you…"

"I need to talk to Christine," Maggie said.

"O.k., where's your phone?" Julie asked.

"Ah…she got a new cell phone. The number is in my phone and on the fridge," Maggie said.

"O.k. I'll be right back." Julie kissed Maggie's head.

Chloe was sitting at the table. "Is Maggie o.k.?"

Julie ignored the question and searched the fridge, finding the number on bright green paper with the message Chris' new cell #. She grabbed a bottle of water and some crackers.

"Julie, is Maggie o.k.?"

"Chloe—"Julie took a deep breath."My best friend is reeling right now. She thinks the girl she loves as a daughter hates her and her boyfriend, who she just started to dated, left her. All because she pities you. So, no, right now, Maggie is not o.k. She's tempted to drink and right now I need to deal with her. So stop asking stupid questions!"

Chloe was taken back.

"I don't know what I did to you."

"Lucas would beg to differ," Julie growled. Chloe looked confused at the reference.

"Chloe, there's not many people as forgiving as Maggie. You might want to keep that in mind," Julie said as she started up the stairs.

"Darling?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Here's the number and some water and food. Do you need anything else?"

"Victor and Melanie," Maggie laughed bitterly.

"Maggie, this is just one moment. They will forgive you. You'll have many more moments with them," Julie promised.

"Julie…"

"I promise. Even if I force them, you'll have Victor and Mel."

"Thank you." Maggie took the number and reached for the phone.

"I love you, Maggie," Julie closed the door behind her, leaving Maggie alone for the moment.

But Maggie hoped she would only be alone for a moment.


End file.
